OliBoy1263/Archive
' OliBoy1263' (AKA Oliboy) joined the LMBs on September 2nd, 2011, but was around before the update of the LEGO.com site. His avatar is a determined expression with a black chauffeur's hat. He used to play LEGO Universe with the username 'MrComputer'. __TOC__ More info He is an Inventor with 5,970+ posts and 3 studs. He became an Artisan in November, but no one remembers the precise date. He currently posts on the MLN forums, the MB forums, the Kingdoms Forum and where about 90% of his post count comes from, the LU forums, and mainly the roleplay forum there. He is very popular there, and is the leader of the old topics The Rebellion: Reborn and United Orders II, and now co-2nd in Command of the Nexus Force (as faction leader) and faction leader of Venture League. He is the 2nd in Command in many other HQs. Oliboy is one the youngest users with the highest post count. He has 3 studs. He is also in a band called, Raiders of the Lost Band. He sets the record for the first user who's name begins with O to have 3 studs, currently, and the youngest user to have a username with O at the beginning. He's probably one of the only people, if not the only active person to have O at the beginning of his username. He is currently playing Minecraft more than posting on the LMBs. Due to that, OliBoy has slowed down posting, but is regaining speed slowly. Retirement Post at the Official Retirement Speech Topic (at the LMBs) Hello, it is time for me to announce my sad news. Once I get back from my holiday on Monday, I am slowing down on posting. Once I reach Old Timer, I am going to go less active, until I retire completely, but I may come back when the mods realize they are the reason they are losing members. I'm retiring because the Message Boards have been turned into a sad place. Only MKM remains as a 'fun mod'. Some of the other mods have turned into people like office clerks. I thought this was a FUN, safe place. Not a place where mods are like important overseers that just make their own decisions. Also, I feel the Message Boards are messed up. The mods totally messed up the forum order. It was in IMPORTANCE, mods. Not random order. The roleplays have been messed up. LU Roleplay especially. It is not LU Roleplay anymore. Just a random try to make it relate to LEGO space battle roleplay. And even worst, 2 members of it have REALLY messed it up. 152252 and airdude500. Airdude thinks he is the most powerful and just randomly brings up things, which are normally OP. Also, he insults nearly everyone in his path. I may not of even been here for a year, but I feel I must retire. I will be on the YKW, though. I hope everyone realises what is going on and works together to make this a brighter place. Yours Sincerely, Yours Faithfully, OliBoy1263 OliBoy1263.jpg OliBoy1263 5464 posts.jpg Oliboy1263.png Category:Users Category:Inventors Category:3 studs Category:2011 Category:MLN Band User Category:Raiders of the Lost Band Category:Wiki Members Category:Nexus Force Veteran